Dangan Ronpa: Between Hope, Despair, and the Little Nations
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: When the micronations, microstates, and a few island nation got an invatation to a 'special' world meeting, it turned out to be a death-match between them.


_Ve~ Hey there, let's have a world meeting tomorrow!_

 _And lucky you, you are the special guest star! Ve~ Congratulations!_

 _The map of the meeting hall is in the box, so don't worry you won't get lost._

 _Come at 8 am and don't be late, '_ _k_ _ay? Lateness is not welcome in a world meeting environment! Gather in the audience hall in the first floor when you arrive, okay?_

 _Ve~ See you there..._

 _-N. Italy_

* * *

A man, a nation to be exact, stood in from of a grand mansion, holding a crappy map in his hands. He has light brown hair styled in a short curly bob, with spiral-shaped ahoges like a ram horns on each side of his head, thick eyebrow and green eyes. He wears a red uniform wityh black cuffs and collar and golden trimming, black pants with red stripes, and and a black hat with a red stripe and a gold emblem in the center.

 **New Zealand**

"This must be the place," he said to himself. "Why would Italy held a world meeting in a place like this?"

He took out his letter that he receive yesterday. "Gather in the audience hall, right?" He put back his map and letter in his pocket and smile. "Well, there's no use just standing around here."

New Zealand opened the mansion big door and stepped inside. The entrance hall of the mansion is not as large as he thought would be, also a big gate across the hall.

Click!

"Huh?" New Zeeland looked at the front door. He hold the handle and tried to open it. But, it's locked. "The key's stuck."

New Zealand scanned around the room and spotted a glass door. "Maybe that's the audience hall," he said. He walked toward the door and open it. He saw the hall already filled with nations. However, they're not the big nations like America or England, but smaller nations; micronations, microstates, and a few island nations.

"New Zealand!" New Zealand turned toward the voice and saw a little girl ran toward him, along with a man. The girl has brown hair that she tied into a side ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a tank-top with a pink smock, a bandage on her forehead, and a red ascot. While the man has light brown, wavy hair that parted to the left with an ahoge and light amber eyes. He wears a white button-down dress shirt with a black bow-tie, dark dress pants, a purple cloak, gloves, and a striped sash across his chest.

 **Principality of Wy**

New Zealand smiled at the two figure. "Wy! Hutt River!" Wy hugged New Zealand at the hips, while Hutt River just nodded. "You're invited too?" asked New Zealand.

The purple cloaked ran his right hand through his black hair, smiling proudly. "Wel, I knew they finally invite someone like me."

 **Principality of** **Hutt River**

"Which is, like, quite weird." They turned toward an Asian boy who stood next to an Asian girl. The boy has choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and light brown eyes. He wears a burgundy duangua with black piping and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. While the girl has long brown hair with a curly strand sticking out, and brown eyes. She wears a bright pink qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt.

 **Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China**

"I thought micronation are, like, not allowed in a world meeting," said the Asian boy again.

Wy pouted and crossed her Han in front of her chest. "What do you mean micronation? I. HAVE. BEEN. RECOGNIZED!"

The Asian girl giggled. "Aw~ Don't be so cold like that, Hong Kong."

 **Taiwan**

"But, you are the part of our club, Miss Wy!" A group of three boys walkd up to the other nation. The one that just shouted is a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrow. wears a white sailor shirt with a blue collar, a blue neck tie, a matching hat, and blue capri pants, as well as white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes. "Soon, everybody will recognize Sealand too!"

 **Principality of** **Sealand**

"No they will recognize me first!" shouted another boy from the group, receiving a glare from Sealand. The boy has slightly-ruffled red hair, blue eyes and a streak of paint from his right cheek to his nose. He wears navy pants, white jacket with gray frilled lapels and large cuffs, a golden apple pin, and a loose blue bow. "Because I'm WAY better than you!"

 **Royal Republic of Ladonia**

The last boy in the group scratched his head. He has white hair with two braids and an ah, blue eyes, and mole under his left eyes. He wears a red berret, white vest with a blue-striped dress shirt underneath, baggy purple shorts, tan leggings, boots, and a small bow. "Being recognize as nation... Is ART!" he shouted as he raised his fist to the air.

 **Republic of Kugelmugel**

Not far from the three boys, another boy with tan skin and amber stood with a stood there with bored face. He wears a long slevved white shirt, long brown coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, and a red fez hat. "Lucky that I'm not part of that weird group," the boy said.

 **Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEIRD?!" Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, and Kugelmugel jumped at TRNC and tackled him. They started to hit him and TRNC hit back. New Zealand only sweatdropped when he saw gray smoke surrounding the children.

"Guys, please don't fight," said a young man who looks like the Italy brothers. He has abrown hair with a bent and angular curl and green eyes. He wears black pants and a green shirt.

 **Principality of Seborga**

He tried to pulled one of the kid (he's holding Kugelmugel's hips), but his hands slipped and the kid joined the fight again. "Hutt River, Molossia, give me a hand or two!" Seborga yelled at two of his friends

Behind him, a muscular man with a black hair and black eyes shook his head. He wears a button-down dress shirt, dark pants, dark sunglasses, and dark green military jacket. "Hump, that's why you have to train and try to build some muscle, sissy-boy," said the man, but he help Seborga by holding both TRNC and Ladonia. Hutt River help too by holding Wy, while Seborga managed to get a hold on Sealand.

 **Republic of Molossia**

Beside him, an Japanese boy with black hair and gray eyes just giggled. He wears a black school uniform with gold trim and a green-white-blue sash over his right shoulder. "They're so funny," he said.

 **Republic of Nikoniko**

New Zeeland only could laugh too. "But doesn't it feel strange?" He turned toward who just talked. It was a young girl with brown, tied into a long side braid with a large red bow and blue eyes. She wears a pair of rectangular glasses, two black hair clips, a buttoned dusty-pink sailor dress with white trim, white collared shirt underneath, red ribbon around her neck, and tall brown laced boot.

"If this is a world meeting, why only us sixteen nation?" she asked again.

 **Principality of Monaco**

"Maybe, it's a special meeting?" said a young girl with blonde hair with a blue ribbon tied on the right side of her head and green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved red dress. "Or maybe the other prepared a surprise for us."

 **Principality of** **Liechtenstein**

"Oh~ I love surprises!" squealed another girl with long, dark brown hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons and brown eyes. She wears a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves. "They did say in the letter that we're their special guests."

 **Republic of Seychelles**

A man with brown hair, tied back in brown dreadlock, and dark amber eyes, crossed his arms across his chest. He wears a brown bandana, green jacket with a belt at the waist and red insignia on the collar, a white collared shirt underneath, olive green shorts and sandals. "But we mustn't let our guard down," he said.

 **Republic of Cuba**

Hong Kong stayed calm as he scoffed. "We should, like, stop playing around. It's about time we, like, go down to business."

"Business?" New Zealand repeated.

"What is going to happen, I presume," said Monaco.

"If you says so, we should probably try to figure it out," Taiwan added.

Suddenly Ladonia shouted, "Hey, which one of you took my laptop?" he pointed at the nations one by one. "Quick admit, before I die!"

Sealand tilted his head to the side. He poked Ladonia's cheek. "Now that I think about it, why aren't you holographic anymore?"

Ladonia pushed Sealand aside. "Stop poking me, sailor!"

"That's true," added Wy. "It's like... You're an ordinary human."

There was a sudden noise from the speakers in the audience hall, as if someone was clearing their throat. "Testing, testing. Bah, I think you can all hear me anyway."

They all stopped talking. The voice continued, "Attention all nations. The world meeting will now begin.'

Nikoniko smiled again. "Looks like it's starting." He turned to Cuba who stood beside him. "Does this what happen in the usual meeting?"

But Cuba only could shopk his head and mouthed, "No."

Liechtenstein shivered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

All of them directed themselves to the stage in that auditorium hall. Suddenly a red smoke puffed, and a person came put from the smoke.

It was Italy!

Italt then took a bow. "Ve~ Welcome to the special world meeting!" he said proudly. "All chosen micronations, microstates, and island nations!"

But something seems off about this North Italy.

This North Italy seems more calmer than usual. His skin and hair is darker and his eyes are pinkish-purple now. His uniform is brown with a black shirt and tie underneath, and red tassels coming off of the pants. He also wears gloves. He seems to have a matching Bustina cap with dark feathers or a tassel coming off of it. He appears to have a medal of some sort on his left breast pocket and an insignia on the left sleeve of is jacket. And why does North Italy has a knife? He couldn't even hurt a fly!

"Big brother Italy?" said Seborga. He didn't seem very sure about the 'Italy'.

"Of course not, you bastard!" shouted 'Italy'. "I the better version of that useless nation.

Seborga shrieked. "Did he just say 'bastard'?! Italy would never say that!"

"Now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road!" said 'Italy'. He then saluted. "Good morning to you all, bastard!"

Kugelmugel saluted. "Good morning!"

"Don't listen to him!" Ladonia hissed.

Kugelmugel lowered his hand. "But respect is ART!"

"Weird," TRNC muttered.

"Don't mock him!" Sealand shouted.

"You are the promising, young nations who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders," 'Italy' continued. "And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this mansion."

"Say what now?" Wy blurted out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Molossia growled.

'Italy' didn't even pay attention to what they were saying. "As for you how long you will be living together… There is no time limit!"

A surprised "huh?" came from all of them.

"Basically," said 'Italy'. "You'll all be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

"What in the world…" Hutt River muttered.

"The rest of our live..." whispered Taiwan. "Here?'

"Don't worry," 'Italy' quickly interjected. "I have a large budget. You won't be inconvenienced in any way."

"Hold on a second. That's not the issue here!" Liechtenstein spoke up.

"Hold on! This makes no sense at all!" shouted Cuba.

'Italy' just kept on smirking. "You can yell and scream all you want. No one is coming to bust you out!"

"Considering what you said is true," Monaco said. "That would be very troublesome. We couldn't possibly live on this mansion forever."

'Italy' cleared his throat. "So you bastards STILL want to get out, huh? Fine, I'll let any one of you leave, as long as you can follow a simple rule."

"A rule?" Sealand repeated.

"I don't care how you do it,"said 'Italy'. "It's very simple, really... The only way for a nation to leave this place is by killing another nation!"

... Huh?

"Yo-you... can't be serious..." New Zealand said, refusing to believe what he was saying.

"Y-yeah... cut it out man... you can't joke about this type of stuff..." said Ladonia, looking around nervously.

'Italy' tilted his head in confusion. "Buh-wha? Who says I'm joking? I'm very serious about it!"

"Stop messing around!" shouted Molossia, panic setting on his voice. "You tell us we can't leave unless we kill each other? That's messed up!"

"He's r-right," said Seychelles "Th-this has got to be a joke, right? After all, there's no way you're gonna force us to do this... right?"

"Yeah... Not possible!" added Wy.

"And why is it not possible?" asked 'Italy'. "You nations conquer each other ALL the time for the most petty things. Really, killing will be as easy as making pasta. And its not like I'm forcing your hand! I'm giving you a choice!"

'Italy' jumped down from the stage and walked towards as he talked. "Either you guys learn to cut your ties from the outside world and live here in peace for the rest of your lives, or you kill someone here to return to the outside world! Simple!"

"As for killing... I really don't mind how you guys do it! Stabbing,shooting, strangling, poisoning, drowning, exploding, burning, electrocuting... Whatever method you guys pick is fine by me! Peaceful days and brutal murders! Hahahahaha! Ve~ Aren't you excited?"

Sealand stomped his foot onto the ground. "Are you serious?"

"Why do we have to kill each other?" cried Liechtenstein.

"She's got a point," Kugelmugel said. "Even if following instructions is ART, I can't follow instructions like that. So stop messing with us, and let us go home!"

'Italy''s stare suddenly turned paralyzing. "Hey, listen up! From here on out, this mansion is your home; your world! You can do whatever you want, as long as it follows MY rules. If you want to get out, then just kill someone!"

Molossia stood directly in 'Italy''s way. "This joke has gone way to far."

"Joke?" 'Italy' giggled. "You mean like your so-called pompadour?"

Molossia growled. "THAT'S IT!" He grabbed 'Italy' by his neck raised him to the air.

"H-Hey!" 'Italy' chocked out. "Violence against the personification of North Italy is against the rules!"

Like a flash, 'Italy' took out his knife and stroked Molossia at his chest. Reflects, Molossia let go of 'Italy' who landed with his feet, and clutched his chest.

"Molossia!" Seborga ran toward the bleeding nation, for some reason the wound didn't heal immediately. Seborga growled at 'Italy'. "You're not Italy! Who are you?!"

'Italy' sighed. "Man, I've told you before, I'm a better version of him. If you want my name, the name is Luciano Vargas."

'Italy' then snapped his finger. Suddenly a blue-card like devices appeared in front of every nations face. "These are ElectroIDs!

"The ElectroID is a very important device! This nifty little thing has info on you and is absolutely vital if you wanna enjoy a peaceful life here! This thing is your key to your bedroom! If you lose it, you won't be able to get inside, so take care of it! It also has a map of the mansion! I couldn't bear it if you got lost...

"Finally, but not least important, the ElectroID has the rules for this game! I recommend you read them as soon as you can! Breaking the rules will result in punishment, and ignorance of the rules is no excuse! Take this to heart, you bastards. I don't have compassion, sympathy or pity."

He then bowed. "Now then... I hope you have a happy life here while you can. Let's the game begins! Hahahahahaha!" With a puff of red smoke, he vanished.

There was a moment of silence.

"So that's it?" Monaco murmured. "We're trapped in here?"

'"We're going to have to kill each other?" said Cuba between gritted teeth. "That's just crazy!"

"Th-This is a lie..." Liechtenstein sniffed. "... Right?"

Hong Kong simply looked at them. "The problem is, like, whether or not it was a joke, but if there's anyone here who would, like, take it seriously."

New Zealand looked at the nations. He decided that he doesn't like the sudden atmosphere. Everyone came here, hoping that the others will recognize them as a true nation, but in the end...

They can only feel **despair**...

* * *

Surviving Nations: 16

* * *

Listen to this,  watch?v=ClH2Z7bVhZg (Dangan Ronpa The Animation Opening). Because I can't post the lyrics.

Cast:

Joshua Irwin

 **New Zealand**

Peter Kirkland

 **Principality of Sealand**

.

Wendy Irwin

 **Principality of Wy**

Leonard Irwin

 **Principality of Hutt River**

.

Edwin Edelstein

 **Republic of Kugelmugel**

Lars Oxenstierna

 **Royal Republic of Ladonia**

.

Giorgio Vargas

 **Principality of Seborga**

Kevin Andrian Jones

 **Republic of Molossia**

.

Fazil Osman

 **Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus**

Nobou Honda

 **Republic of Nikoniko**

.

Veronique Mancham

 **Republic of Seychelles**

Carlos Machado

 **Republic of Cuba**

.

Luciano Vargas

 **2p!North Italy**

.

Lin Yi Ling

 **Taiwan**

Li Xiao Chun

 **Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China**

.

Adriana Bonnefoy

 **Principality of Monaco**

Erika Vogel

 **Principality of Liechtenstein**

* * *

 **Whoa... I decided to make this after all...**

 **This fanfic is inspired from DanganTalia by Rustic-Hawk. Well, since in DT the mastermind is Monochrome (still unknown who's that really), I decided to use 2p!Italy. Why? ... Well, I just feel like using him.**

 **The human names are inspired from names that I found when I was researching for the countries.**

 **You know, I originally want to use the nations with siblings, like Iceland (as Naegi Makoto/Hinata Hajime), Canada, and Belarus (as Kirigiri Kyoko), but then I decided to use the island nations. They need more loves** **!** **Staring New Zealand as Naegi Makoto/Hinata Hajime (but mostly Naegi)! Additional note, starting the next chapter, I will use their human names.**

 **If you ever play DDR you'll have Free Time. I'll try my best to write the free time. If you have any request for which nation should New Zealand interact with, say through comments/reviews.**

 **The cases some of the maybe similar to the real cases in DR or DT, because I can't make good murderer cases. I'l try my best to write it.**

 **Also, I only update this if I feel like writing or when I remember about this fanfic (I'm the type who very easy to forget things). So, this fanfic will be slow-update.**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Dangan Ronoa belongs to Spike Chunsoft**

 **DanganTalia belongs to Rustic-Hawk**


End file.
